The Day Before Valentine
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Valentine was coming up and Yuugi had a crush on the new guy in his class, Yami Sennen. The student council is holding up a special event for Valentine and Yuugi decide to send a song to Yami and see his reaction. Main Pairing: YM/Y. Minor: RB/B M/YM


'**+The Day before Valentine'**

Yuugi stared at the new guy in his class who has a bunch of girls around him. The new guy was named Yami Sennen and he was absolutely a hottie. Not only he was charming, he was also the last decent guy at school as well. The previous decent guy was taken by his best friend Ryou. Malik, his other best friend's cousin, Bakura had asked Ryou out last month. Yuugi was happy with the new couple but he was also a little depressed, knowing that all were left were snobs, jackasses or jocks. It was until Yami Sennen came to his school.

Yami was nice, smart, handsome, any girl or guy could ask for. But Yuugi had not yet talked to the new guy since he was a little shy to do it plus, the girls in his class followed Yami everywhere. The class teacher walked into the classroom and the students quickly settled in their seats. Yami happens to sit behind Yuugi. Yuugi sneakily took a peek from behind him, not expecting to meet Yami's eyes. He gave out a friendly smile and Yuugi quickly shift his attention back to his book with a very bright red face for being caught.

"Class, we're going to do an in-class project in pairs today. I have already picked the pairs and written them on a sheet. You will all come up one row at a time, check for your partner and then grab a textbook," instructed the history teacher as he handed out the project criteria. "It's due at the end of the lesson!"

Yuugi groaned and banged his head on his desk. He hated it when the teacher picks out partners. He never got to be with Ryou or Malik. Yuugi watched as everyone in the rows in front of him get up and find their partner. Someone named Honda or something headed over to Ryou and handed him a textbook. "Looks like he doesn't have to get up, lucky him…." Yuugi thought. When it was finally his turn, he got up and headed to the front. Scanning through the list, his eyes widened at the name next to him.

Yami Sennen.

Yuugi's mouth dropped open as he gaped at the sheet of paper. There has got be some mistake! It had been about one month since the new student had been at his school. He did have a little crush on Yami but it was sorta weird since he wasn't even that close to Yami yet. Did that mean he was shallow since he only liked Yami for his looks? Yuugi shook his head. "This is getting complicated….." He thought and he grabbed two textbooks and headed back to his seat. Yuugi dropped the textbooks on his desk and then turned his desk around to face Yami. "Looks like I'm your partner," Yuugi sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yami smiled.

Yuugi thought about it. Yami was very smart and he could easily help him get an A. That would be a good thing since he was so….stupid. Yuugi smiled at Yami and shook his head. This might also be a good time to get to know Yami as well. Yuugi handed a textbook to him and sat down in his seat. Yami opened the book to a random page and looked at the criteria. Copying Yami, Yuugi opened the textbook to a random page and stared blankly at the words in front of him. He didn't want to do this. It sounded so boring. Yuugi just wanted to go home and sleep.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Yami, interrupting Yuugi's thoughts.

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the criteria in front of him. They could pick between writing a report, an essay or create a poster. He chuckled hesitantly, "Um….for someone like me, a poster seems the easiest…"

Yami chuckled and shook his head. Yuugi watched as his bangs shifted over to the side of his face. So hot…Yuugi wouldn't be shocked if he had a nosebleed. Yami flipped to the page specified on the sheet and started to read. Yuugi sighed and imitated him. It was a while before one of them spoke again. "Why don't you get started on the title while I summarise the information?" suggested Yami. Yuugi nodded his head and grabbed a blank piece of A3 paper. He started writing the title out neatly in the middle. They worked in silence at first until Yuugi did something surprising.

"So where do you live Yami?" Yuugi asked, trying to start a conversation. He looked up at Yuugi and stared. "Why was I asking him that? Would he even answer?" Yuugi mentally slapping himself until Yami chuckled and glanced at the textbook.

"You're really unique," He said, "Whenever you're with people, you're all happy and loud."

Yuugi laughed softly, "I'm not that bright so I guess my personality makes up for it." He started to draw a border around the paper.

"Doesn't the teacher pick on you" Yami frowned.

Yuugi shrugged, "Doesn't happen that much." Yami smiled at him and wrote more information down on a piece of scrap paper. "Girls really like you, don't they?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked up at him and gave Yuugi a look he didn't recognize. "They do sometimes bother me, but I don't realy mind them that much," He replied.

"You seem really nice though," Yuugi added. Yami gave him a small smile that just made Yuugi wants to lean over and hug him to death. He was just so…..*SIGH*. Yuugi wished Yami was his.

"Yuugi, you were meant to write 'Domino Under Japanese Rule' not ''Domino Under Qing Dynasty Rule''," Yami pointed out.

"Whoops," Yuugi mouthed and blushed, bowing his head ashamedly. This was so embarrassing.

Yami laughed, "That's okay."

Yuugi grabbed another piece of paper and started to rewrite the heading. This was perfect. Him doing stupid things in front of his crush. Yuugi just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole right there. Yami probably thought he was just some stupid, dopey boy now. When Yuugi finally finished writing the title and drew a border. Yami took the sheet and started writing some bits of information down. He was halfway through and suddenly he glanced up at Yuugi guiltily, "You really don't mind do you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi shook his head immediately. Who wouldn't give up a chance not to do any work? He smiled as he watched Yami work. The concentrated look on his face was so….cute. When Yami finished, he glanced up and caught Yuugi looking at him. Yami gave a small smile before straightening his back and raised his hand up. The teacher headed towards them and examined the poster. Yuugi bit his lip. He felt bad, because he didn't do anything.

"Great work," praised the teacher, "But Yuugi, did you do anything at all?"

Before he could reply, Yami butted in, "Yes, he helped me summarise and he decorated the poster." Yuugi blushed. Yami was so nice, letting him take some credit for all the work he did.

"Since most of the class hasn't finish yet, you can have some free time," The teacher said.

"YES!" Yuugi grinned as he got up and turned his table around. He could probably get some sleep now.

"Yuugi? Why don't we get to know each other? There's nothing else to do," smiled Yami.

He froze. Yami actually wanted to get to know him? This has got to be a dream comes true! "Umm…sure," He smiled back shyly.

[~]

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" School president, Anzu Masaki shouted out through the microphone making everyone in the cafeteria looked through her way with either curiosity or annoyance. "Valentine is coming up and the school council has decided sell roses, chocolates or singograms to raise money for the school." Most of the girls in the room were getting excited with the idea and they already engaging conversation with each other on who they were going to give their gifts too. Each roses and chocolate boxes were worth $50 along with a message. The gifts would be sent to the person on Valentine's Day. With the singograms, a person can select a song from the given list and send it to someone for only $20. On Valentine, a group of singers would find the person and sing the song dedicated to them.

But this year was going to be a little different. Since Valentine was on a Saturday, the student council is giving the gifts on the 13th - the day before. "Wow! It seems like everyone is looking forward to it." Malik said, watching as a group of girls ran to Anzu for more questions, "Are you guys going to buy any?" He asked.

"I was thinking of buying Bakura a rose."Ryou blushed cutely making Malik and Yuug sniggered at him. They were such a cute couple, and Yuugi partly envious his friend. He wished he have someone to give a rose to on Valentine.

"I'll be back for a sec, guys…" Yuugi said as he got up, heading towards the locker bay. He needed to grab money from his locker for a drink at the vendering machine.

Yami was also happens to be in the locker bay with the principal, "Hi Yuugi," he smiled and Yuugi blushed a little.

It was always like this. They would greet each other in the hallway, give a nod of acknowledgement or just chat for like a second. That was the only contact they have with each other now. Yuugi smiled back at Yami and quickly focus his attention to his locker. He didn't want Yami to know he had a crush on him, plus the principal and Yami were having a discussion, some sort. Man…Yuugi never did like the principal, he was a very scary grumpy old man. Yuugi thought back to the only time he and Yami ever had a real conversation; the time when they got to know each other after they finish the in-class project. That was the best day of his life.

Walking passed the table selling roses, chocolates and singograms, Yuugi noticed it was finally empty. He hesitated. "Should I send something to Yami?" He thought, "Nah….that would make me too much of his fan girls." Yuugi continued walking but realized that this could be his only chance. The table was empty and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out. "At least I know I did something for Yami." Yuugi suddenly turned around and ran back to the table. The two people sitting behind the table were busy chatting so they didn't see him walk away and then run back.

Yuugi searched through his pocket to see if he had any extra cash. He found $30 in his pocket. "Damn…not enough for a rose." He miserably thought and went for a singogram then. He looked through the song list. There were so many he could choose but he finally settled for the song 'Perfect Two' by Auburn.

"Do you want the person to know that you're the sender?" asked the girl.

Yuugi shook his head as he quickly wrote Yami's name and class down. He handed her the money and walked away while crossing his fingers, hoping that he will be there when Yami gets his song. When he got back to his friends, they notice something was different when they saw Yuugi's grinning face.

"What happen?" Malik asked with a curious face.

Yuugi blushed, "I sent a singogram to Yami." Ryou and Malik's eyes grew wide. "What?" He demanded, wondering why his friends were giving him the looks.

"You know girls have been buying him roses and chocolates. Wouldn't a singograms be….err….cheap?" Malik said finally.

Yuugi pouted, "I only had $30 on me!"

[~]

The 13th finally arrived. Yuugi couldn't sleep at all last night from all the excitement and nervousness. He quickly changed into his school uniform and headed off to school with a toast in his mouth. As he made his way to school, he could see couples holding hands and flower shops opening with big bouquets of roses at the front. He sighed and wished Yami could buy him flowers. If only Yami liked him too which was unlikely. Yuugi's crush for the boy had developed deeper.

When he got to school and saw student council members carrying in baskets and baskets of deep red roses. What struck him as odd though was that one basket had white roses. "Who would give white roses on valentines?" He wondered and then shrugged it off and headed inside the school buildings. The minute he was inside he saw people confessing to each other. Yuugi rolled his eyes and headed towards the classroom. He was shocked to find Yami's desk covered in roses already. It was still early in the morning too. Most roses were probably brought from outside of the school since the wrappings were different.

"Yuugi!" Ryou waved and Yuugi walked over with a smile. On his desk was a big bouquet of blue roses.

"Why did Bakura give you roses today? Couldn't he give them to you tomorrow?" Yuugi asked.

Ryou laughed, "He wanted to give me some today cause he didn't want me to feel left out when everyone else is getting roses. And he knows I love blue so he wanted to give me blue today before he gives me red ones tomorrow."

Not everyone would be getting roses. Yuugi knew he won't. Sighing, he sat down in his seat. Malik cleared his throat. Yuugi turned to glare at him but couldn't when he saw Malik with a…..ROSE! "Who gave you that?" He questioned.

"Marik" Malik smirked.

"MARIK?" Yuugi exclaimed. Marik was….well how do you put it? One of the most emotionless guys you've ever seen. He's quiet and doesn't have many friends. If Bakura had never tried to talk to him then Marik would've been a loner.

"You actually accepted it?" giggled Ryou.

Malik shrugged, "I'm thinking about it." He turned to Ryou, "You better thank me for the roses! I suggested the idea to my idiot-of-a-cousin. I can't believe he told you that HE thought of it!"

Ryou laughed, "Thanks Malik."

Yuugi groaned and banged his head on his desk, "Am I the only one not getting roses?" Yuugi complained. Ryou and Malik didn't reply so he looked up at them, "At least console me!" He whined. Malik burst out laughing but didn't say anything. Ryou just simply smiled. Yuugi was about to demand what's wrong when Yami walked in. Followed by a bunch of fangirls! Yuugi frowned and stared at them as Yami happily accepted their gifts. He banged his head on his table and groaned. Yami's too kind; he'll accept anyone's gifts. "God, why is it so hard to figure out who he likes?" Yuugi wondered.

"Why is he banging on his head on the table?" He heard someone familiar ask.

"I don't know, he's just being Yuugi," Said Malik.

Yuugi looked up and saw Yami smiling down at him, "You'll lose brain cells if you keep banging on your head," Yami smiled. Yuugi forced out a smile and bowed his head embarrassingly. Grr…why does he always do stupid things in front of Yami? But it sounded like he cared for him too. Yuugi sighed, if only he did.

During Maths class, people from the student council came knocking on the classroom. Everyone looked up in anticipation, hoping that they would get something for Valentines. "Is there a Yami Sennen?" asked one of the members. Yami looked up from his book and raised his hand slightly. The members walked into the classroom and walked over to Yami.

"Could this be my singogram?" Yuugi thought excitedly. Yuugi looked up from his book and turned around so he had a view of Yami and the singers. His eyes were going to stay locked on Yami, wanting to decipher Yami's reaction.

"Okay, ready?" asked Anzu, and the members nodded their heads, '1, 2, 3." _[You guys can play the song if you want x) It's Perfect Two by Auburn']_

_Verse1  
>You can be the peanut butter to my jelly<br>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
>You can be the captain<br>And I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<br>You can be the hero  
>And I can be your sidekick<br>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<br>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Chorus  
>Don't know if I could ever be Without you<p>

_'Cause boy you complete me  
>And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need<br>Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
>You're the straw to my berry(berry)<br>You're the smoke to my high (high)  
>And you're the one I wanna marry (mary)<em>

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

Yami smiled and bowed his head in appreciation, "Can I know the sender?"

Anzu looked at the clipboard she was holding and scanned through the list, "The sender didn't put their name down." She answered.

"Oh." Yami frowned and turned around in his seat so he was properly facing the front. He saw Yuugi staring at him and gave another one of his friendly smiles. Yuugi smiled back weakly and turned around in his seat as well.

"You have two more songs," Anzu said as she looked up from her clipboard. The group started to sing the next song while Yuugi put his head on his desk. Yami's reaction made it look like he was hoping for something from someone special. In Yuugi's mind, he watched a flashback of Yami frowning when he didn't know the sender. Yuugi closed his eyes. No, Yami could just be disappointed because he doesn't know who to thank for the song. Yes, that was it. Ryou patted his shoulder sympathetically. Yuugi heard the song come to an end and Yami asking who it was from. The sender actually put her name down. Vivian. Yuugi sighed, hearing Yami thank her and asked for the last song.

"Yes, he just wanted to thank the sender….." Yuugi groaned and covered his ears when the singing started again. He wished someone could kill him now.

[~]

Yuugi tried to focus his attention on his lunch but it was kinda hard with a lot of girls screaming and giving their gifts to Yami. Today wasn't a good day for him. He sighed, knowing that both of his friends were with someone special while he was by himself eating his lunch, well, try to eat anyway. A crazy chubby girl knocked his lunch box to the ground in process of trying to give her gift to Yami. "AHHHHHHH!" Yuugi screamed in his mind as he got out of his seat and bend down to retrieve his lunch box but a hand reach for it before he did.

"Here you go." Yami smiled warmly.

"Errr….thanks." Yuugi nodded his head and took back his lunch box, "Crazy day for you huh?"

Yami nodded his head and smiled at Yuugi, "Yeah."

There was silence, well if you minus the echo of screaming girls. It was getting awkward and Yuugi shifted his attention to the carpet floor, suddenly finding the pattern very interesting. "I think I'm going to the locker bay now," Yuugi muttered, trying to get away. "I'll see ya!" He ran off into the hallway. He looked back for a millisecond and saw Yami standing there with his arms extended out a bit like he wanted to stop him. Yuugi shook his head and continued running. He stopped when he was in the boy's toilet. Turning on the tap, he splashed water on his face and stared at his drench refection in the mirror. "Why am I like this? Why did I make a cowardly run away from Yami? Today is the worst day ever!" He miserably whispered, touching his face on the mirror.

Yuugi checked his watch, there were 15 minutes left of lunch and he needed to tell Ryou and Malik what had happened. He headed back towards the classroom and couldn't find them or Yami. "Eh, at least the girls are gone" He smiled happily and walked back to his seat. His eyes widen when he found a rose on his chair. "Probably one of Yami's and it fell onto my chair…." Yuugi picked it up and was about to place it on Yami's desk when he had a glimpse of the message on the card attached to it.

'_Yuugi, meet me at the locker bay.'_

Yuugi's jaw dropped. Did he have a secret admier? He wondered who it was from. Yuugi stared around the classroom, looking for any suspicious people. He saw a couple of people hiding their phones as they texted. No mobiles were allowed in school so everyone would use it secretly when the teachers weren't around. "But who could've given me this?" And he didn't have enough time to meet up with them too since class was starting soon. "Nah, I won't go. If my 'secret admirer' really liked me then they could wait."

[~]

Ryou and Malik came running into the classroom when the bell rang. Yuugi smiled and waved at them but didn't pay any notice to him. "Did they just reject me?" Yuugi glared at them as they stayed at the front of the classroom muttering to each other. The minute the teacher walked into the room, the pounced on her and said something. Yuugi stared at them, wondering what they were up to. The teacher nodded her head and Ryou gave Malik a nod. Malik turned and glared at Yuugi who suddenly felt very scared. "Why is he glaring at me?" Yuugi wondered and Malik quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He started to drag Yuugi out of the classroom.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Yuugi yelped when Ryou grabbed his other arm and helped Malik drag him down the hallway.

"Why didn't you go to the locker bay?" demanded Malik.

Yuugi frowned, "How did you know I had to go to the locker bay?" A thought occurred in his mind, "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE MY SECRET ADMIRER!"

Ryou smacked him on the head with his free hand, "Of course he isn't!"

They begin to slow down when they got closer to the locker bay. Yuugi was wondering what was going on? His friends were refusing to let him go, like he was going to freaking run away! Okay, maybe he would…..but still! When they reached there, they finally let go him. Yuugi sighed in relief and rubbed the areas where Malik had grabbed him. It hurts like crap. Yuugi sent a glare at him, not really paying attention to his surrounding until Malik had stopped behind him and he was still walking. Yuugi bumped into someone's chest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Yuugi exclaimed as he put his hands up. He looked up and saw Yami.

"Hi Yuugi," He smiled.

"Err….hi?" Yuugi said still feeling embarrassed about what happened before.

"Err…." He stammered, "Umm…."

Yuugi looked up from the ground to find Yami rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, "What?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head to the side and starring at Yami curiously.

"Err….I-I….umm…..I-I—I like you," He stuttered.

Yuugi froze. Yami likes him? WHAT? Wait, hold up, was he dreaming? Yuugi pinched his arms. Oww! Okay, he was not. BUT OH MY GOD! Yami just confessed to him! "Say something Yuugi! Say something!" He told himself. "Err…I…umm…" Yuugi stammered. He couldn't speak properly. He was still in shock. FAR OUT! WHY COULDN'T HE SPEAK?

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," Yami mumbled, clearing feeling dejected.

How could Yami like him? He never did anything to show that he liked him. All they did was greeting each other whenever they met. Could Yami be using him? Looking up at him eyes, Yuugi knew that Yami wasn't lying. There was just something about the way he looked at him that made Yuugi think it was for real. Still, he couldn't move his mouth! Yuugi knew he had to do something to show he felt the same way. He threw his arms around Yami, making him stumble back a step. Yuugi could tell Yami was in shock at first since his body was so rigid, but Yami gradually loosened up and wrapped his arms around him. Yuugi pulled away and blushed.

Yami picked up a bouquet of roses from the bench he was sitting on before and handed them to him. Yuugi realized that they were white and were the same ones that the student council was carrying in. "Why white?" Yuugi asked as he plucked one petal off and threw it in the air.

"Well," Yami started. "It isn't really Valentine's Day so I wanted to get you something different. They made me think of you. Pure and innocent."

Yuugi blushed at his words. Ah, the boy makes him blush too much!

"Be my boyfriend?" Yami grinned.

"I guess I have no choice." Yuugi grinned back. He stood on his tippy toes and planted a light peck on Yami's lip. Yami grabbed him before he could pull away fully and gave him a more passionate kiss. Yuugi pulled away and turned redder. Yuugi placed his palm against his cheek and felt the heat. Wow, his first kiss was so…..he mentally squealed in excitement.

"Sorry for not going to the locker before," Yuugi mumbled.

"It's okay." Yami smiled.

"Wait, aren't we going to get in trouble for skipping class?" Yuugi started to panic. He didn't want to get sent to the principal's office again!

Yami laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry. I got you out of class."

"How?" Yuugi demanded. How could Yami get him out of class? He always tries to skip class but he would get in trouble every time.

Yami ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath, "I guess this is where I tell you that I'm the principal's son."

"You're what?" Yuugi shrieked.

Yami grinned, "Yeah. I'm the principal's son." Yuugi stared at him. He can't be serious. Yami was the product of that scary man! Yuugi wanted to faint. "You know, when you told me that you were going to the locker bay, I was pretty happy. It was the perfect place for a confession since no one was going to be there."

"Wait…who was in on this?" Yuugi asked with a pout.

"Do you want me to explain everything" He asked. Yuugi nodded his head. Yami walked over to the bench and sat down. He patted the spot next to him, indicating he wanted Yuugi to sit with him. Yuugi sat down and waited for Yami to start. "Well you caught my eye on my first day. Everyone in the class introduced themselves but I realized you didn't. For a while, I thought that I did something bad to you. I greeted you every morning trying to sound friendly. Every time you would just mumble a 'hi' back and then look down. I thought I was doing something wrong." Yami recounted.

Yuugi smiled. He was scared of approaching Yami. With all those girls around him, Yuugi couldn't compare with them. He listened to Yami as the teen continued. "So I did a little snooping. I had looked through your file and read some of the reports and essays you've handed in. I didn't find out a lot though so I eventually went to Ryou and Malik. They didn't tell me that you liked me but they did tell me stuff about you. After we did the in-class project I found myself looking at you a bit different. I don't know how it happened but I eventually found myself falling for you," Yami continued but paused to let Yuugi talk.

"I didn't really want you to know I liked you," Yuugi smiled.

Yami smiled back and intertwined his fingers in Yuugi's, "You don't mind do you?" Yuugi shook his head quickly and blushed. His heart was beating so fast in his chest. This has got to be the best day of his life. "When Valentine came, I knew that I had to confess to you. I wanted to for two reasons. One, because I wanted to know if you felt the same way and if you didn't then I would have more time to get over you. Two, it'll help get those girls off my back. I couldn't do it myself though so I asked Ryou and Malik. They helped me with mostly everything. But we didn't have a location to do the confession."

"When you left the classroom, I was a little worried. What if you weren't going to come back and I couldn't confess to you? So Malik got Marik to follow you and check where you were. He texted back to Malik saying you were in the toilet. Then I remember you said you were heading to the locker bay and I knew that was the perfect setting. No one would be there except for us." Yami grinned at Yuugi, "So I texted Ryou saying that the place should be the locker bay. He was the one that wrote the note and left the rose on your chair. Malik asked a boy in the classroom to text him once you received the note." Yuugi nodded his head to show that he was keeping up with everything so far. "Ryou was really worried when it was so close to the end of lunch and you hadn't arrived yet. So they both took off running. I didn't know you liked me at the times so I was so devasted. I felt really hurt. I was about to pack everything up when Malik called me and told me to get ready cause you were going to be on your way soon. I could hear Ryou panting in the background as they ran down the corridors."

Yuugi chuckled. The whole thing was actually pretty funny.

"And then you came and you should know the rest." He smiled.

Yuugi nodded his head. Everything finally made sense now. But he still couldn't believe Yami actually likes him! Gah! This was such a dream come true. Yuugi couldn't before today was such a good day. Is this because it's the day before Valentines? The day before everyone expresses their love for someone freely. The day where everything is planned for that special someone.

[~]

Yuugi banged his head on his desk and frowned. God, a new week of school. Just great. Note the sarcasm. He heard the sound of chairs scarping on the floor as someone sat in the seat next to him. He looked up and turned to the right to find Ryou smiling happily.

"What happened?" Yuugi demanded. Sure, Ryou was always happy. But something about his smile made Yuugi think something else happened.

"Bakura gave me a ring for Valentines." Ryou sighed dreamily.

"A ring?" Yuugi exclaimed.

"It's a promise ring! Don't get those ideas in your head…." Ryou laughed at Yuugi's expression.

Yuugi chuckled back cheekily, "Can I see it?" Ryou held his right hand out and show Yuugi his ring. Yuugi grabbed his hand to examine it closer. It wasn't one of those extravagant rings. It was simple with a small blue diamond in the middle. "You have such a nice boyfriend." Yuugi sighed and they both stared at the ring until someone wrapped their arms around Yuugi.

"Don't tell me you want a ring too?" Yami whispered as he gave Yuugi a peck on the cheek. Yuugi let of Ryou's hand and tuned to Yami.

He laughed, "No, my grandpa will freak out." Yami smiled and kissed him one more time before heading over to his seat. Yuugi smiled to himself and turned to the front of the classroom. School isn't as bad now. Yami was finally his. Yuugi guess the day before Valentine's really matters. It may be an ordinary day with no special event. But without that day, we would never get to the 14th. Without that day, he would've never got to hear Yami's confession.

* * *

><p>Monkey Girl: HI! x) Well Valentine is coming up so I decided to write a Valentine's one shot keke. ^^ Hope you all enjoy this xDDDDDDDDDDD<p> 


End file.
